


Haikyuu Characters Headcanons - Post-Canon

by Skylarbroken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarbroken/pseuds/Skylarbroken
Summary: - ALL THESE HEADCANONS ARE BASED OFF THE CHARACTERS BEING STRAIGHT -I'm sorry, I don't really believe any of these characters are straight but for Next-GenI will be making all headcanon couples; heterosexual couples. The character's themselvesmay have a different sexualities but end up in straight relationships for next-gen plot anyway.- Thank you for reading, Skylar -





	Haikyuu Characters Headcanons - Post-Canon

Kenma Kōzume

Kenma meets his wife at an esports event which both of them are playing at.

She’s a streamer. On stream she plays mostly first-person shooters, such as CoD, Cyberpunk 2077 (Because by the time it will be out), Borderlands & Far Cry, but plays Mario, Uno & GTA with friends. She also plays Final Fantasy, Zelda, Dragon Age and Animal Crossing, but she plays these off-stream. She also cosplays and loves anime.

She was born and raised in St. Petersburg, Russia but moved to England for University. 

They have six children.

Cecil  
Navi  
Noctis  
Rosetta  
Wynne  
Redd

All name after video game characters.

She, sadly, ends up dying after return to Russia for a visit to her family, alone because the children were at school and Kenma was busy with work, and crashes her car while driving on black ice. 

After this Kenma falls into a depression and ends up taking a hiatus from Youtube for two years and focusing on his family and business, the year after her death was actually one of the worst for Bouncing Ball Corp. because Kenma was so unfocused and depressed.

Even though Kenma's a really good father and spends a lot of time with his children (and spends a lot of time with Kuroo, his wife, and their family.) 

Every Saturday night they all get together and play video and/or board games, watch movies and eat a shit ton of sugar with Kuroo and his children, because Kuroo’s wife always works nights on Saturday. 

Cecil is pretty academically focused and didn’t play volleyball while at school or play many video games with his family, but he does like to help his dad with the business and likes playing some strategy games with his siblings. 

Navi is kind of the rebel in the family, not because she doesn't like her dad, but because she just does rebel like things, such as get a tattoo of Navi (The game character) after being dare to by the drunk daughters of Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo & Oikawa one night. She does manage volleyball for Nekoma though, as end up their coach after the one they had got pissed at her for being better at it than him. 

Noctis is a pretty quiet kid, spends most of his time playing video games, studying or practicing for the next match, but as soon as he’s on the court it’s a new story. He plays Wing spiker and is a bit of a show off. He gets pretty loud when he wins and likes to rub it in peoples faces, making him a bit unliked by players who only know him from Volleyball. 

Rosetta is autistic non-verbal and spends a lot of time with her dad playing video games or doing school work because he is pretty quiet and can help her when she is stuck. She was put up two years and has ended up in the year above her older brother but he is really unhappy about this. She plays Setter for Nekoma and is known as ‘the silence nightmare’ because she doesn’t speak but everyone on the team seems to know what she needs or wants from them, even with hand movements. She was taught most of her setter abilities from Oikawa’s daughter, who plays for Nekoma. 

Wynne and Redd are still in Junior High and still really having become themselves yet but they both do like spending time playing video games and/or board games with the family. Wynne likes pretty girly things too; While Redd, being the youngest by a year, spends most of his time trying (and failing) to be as ‘cool’ as Kuroo’s three sons and Bokuto’s two sons.


End file.
